Albus Perkamentus
Professor Albus Parcival Wolfram Bertus Perkamentus (Engels: Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore) was een professor en later het schoolhoofd van Zweinsteins Hogeschool voor Hekserij en Hocus-Pocus. Hij werd op zijn eigen verzoek gedood door Severus Sneep met de Vloek des Doods in het jaar 1997 tijdens de Slag om de Astronomietoren. Zijn hobby's waren bowlen, golf, breipatronen en luisteren naar kamermuziek. Hij hield erg van snoepjes. Biografie Jeugd Perkamentus is geboren in Stee-aan-de-Wee in juli of augustus in 1881. Toen Albus 10 jaar oud was werd zijn zusje Ariana aangevallen door drie Dreuzeljongens omdat die haar door een gat in de heg zagen toveren en van haar eisten dat ze hen nog meer trucjes zou laten zien. Ze weigerde dit, en de jongens vielen haar vervolgens aan. Vanaf dat moment weigerde ze ooit nog te toveren, maar het is voor een jonge heks of tovenaar haast niet mogelijk om de toverkracht onder controle te houden en zo af en toe kwam het tot een uitbarsting. Om te voorkomen dat ze werd opgesloten in Sint Holisto's Hospitaal voor Magische Ziektes en Zwaktes, houden haar ouders haar angstvallig binnen en dus gaat ze ook niet naar school. Vader Parcival neemt wraak op de drie jongens en wordt naar Azkaban gestuurd voor misdaden tegen Dreuzels. Omdat moeder Kendra het niet langer uithield in Stee-aan-de-Wee, waar het gezin woonde, verhuisde de familie naar Goderics Eind. Albus heeft ook een broer, Desiderius. Carriere op Zweinstein Op 1 september 1892 gaat Albus voor het eerst naar Zweinstein. Hij wordt ingedeeld bij Griffoendor en behaalt vele prijzen. Het is niet bekend of hij ook Zwerkbal heeft gespeeld voor zijn afdeling. Hij raakt bevriend met Engelbert Dop. Griselda Koudstaal, één van de examinatoren bij de S.L.IJ.M.B.A.L.len en P.U.I.S.T.en (de Zweinstein-examens), zei dat ze toen ze jonger was aan Perkamentus het Bezweringen- en Transfiguratie-examen had afgenomen. Ze zag dat 'hij dingen deed met een toverstok die ze nog nooit eerder had gezien'. Dit duidt erop dat Perkamentus toen al ongelooflijk getalenteerd was en de mogelijkheden had om beter te zijn dan zijn leerkrachten op Zweinstein, wat Rowling ook bevestigd heeft. Perkamentus heeft nooit Waarzeggerij als vak gehad. Hij kan dus maximaal 11 Slijmballen en Puisten hebben gehaald. Grindelwald Perkamentus en Grindelwald hebben elkaar ontmoet vlak nadat Albus' moeder Kendra is dood gegaan, Grindelwald logeerde bij zijn tante Mathilda Beladonna toen hij Albus leerde kennen. Albus had eindelijk iemand waarmee hij kon praten op zijn eigen niveau. Grindelwald had veel ideeën bijvoorbeeld om de macht van tovenaars in de dreuzelwereld te hergrijpen door de Relieken van de Dood te vinden en daardoor meester van de dood te worden. Grindelwald en Perkamentus werden gegrepen door dat idee. Samen hadden ze het motto:'Het Doel Heiligt de Middelen' wat later ook op de poorten Grindelwalds gevangenis Normengard kwam te staan. Grindelwald en Perkamentus waren al ver met de ideeën tot het legendarische duel tussen Grindelwald en de broertjes Perkamentus in 1945, door vele tovenaars beschreven als het beste tovenaarsduel aller tijden. De tovenaarswereld smeekt Perkamentus om de opmars van een moordende Grindelwald tegen te houden, aangezien hij de enige persoon is die dit kan. Uiteindelijk besluit Perkamentus het tegen hem op te nemen. Grindelwald, inmiddels zeer machtig en bovenal de bezitter van de Zegevlier, verliest ondanks zijn fantastische toverstok van Perkamentus, waarna Perkamentus bezitter wordt van deze staf. Grindelwald belandt hierna in zijn eigen gevangenis, Normengard, waarmee de oorlog afgelopen is. Werk op Zweinstein en ontdekkingen 250px|rechts|thumb|Albus Perkamentus in zijn klaslokaal. Hij werkte in zijn jongere jaren, waarschijnlijk tussen het vertrek van Grindelwald uit Goderics Eind en het legendarische gevecht met diezelfde tovenaar, samen met Nicolaas Flamel, een alchemist (die overigens wel echt bestaan heeft onder de naam Nicolaas Flamel), de ontdekker van het geheim van de Steen der Wijzen. Vanaf 1938 is hij docent Transfiguratie geweest. Hij vervulde deze functie tot 1955, toen hij Schoolhoofd van Zweinstein werd. Het kantoor van Perkamentus bevond zich op de zevende verdieping van de school, en is alleen toegankelijk met een wachtwoord, dat bijna altijd een soort snoep is. In de tussentijd heeft hij ook de twaalf verschillende toepassingen van drakenbloed ontdekt en gezocht naar de overige twee Relieken van de Dood. Eén hiervan, de onzichtbaarheidsmantel, heeft hij gevonden. De mantel was in bezit van James Potter, en Perkamentus had de mantel geleend om te onderzoeken. Hij gaf hem aan Harry met Kerstmis 1991, nadat hij hem jaren in bewaring had gehouden toen James vermoord was door Heer Voldemort. Perkamentus komt erachter dat Voldemort zijn ziel in acht stukken heeft gespleten, waarvan zeven delen in een Gruzielement zaten. Hij is erachter gekomen wat zes van deze Gruzielementen waren, en tevens de locaties van drie hiervan, en heeft er één weten te vernietigen. Ook ontdekt Perkamentus in 1996 of 1997 dat de Steen der Wederkeer, een van de Relieken van de Dood, een van de Gruzielementen van Heer Voldemort is. De steen zat in de ring van Asmodom Mergel (de grootvader van Heer Voldemort), welke Perkamentus in het huis van de Mergels heeft gevonden tijdens zijn zoektocht naar de Voldemorts Gruzielementen. Eerste Tovenaarsoorlog In de jaren 70 van de 20e eeuw breekt de eerste tovenaarsoorlog uit. Heer Voldemort is in zijn zucht naar macht de aanzetter tot de oorlog. Groot-Brittannië wordt in angst gedompeld, en Perkamentus besluit in te grijpen. Hij richt de Orde van de Feniks op, vernoemd naar zijn huisdier. Leden van deze beweging zijn onder andere Rubeus Hagrid, Alastor 'Dwaaloog' Dolleman, Frank en Lies Lubbermans, Sirius Zwarts en Lily en James Potter, Peter Pippeling (Wormstaart) Fabian en Gideon Protser, de Magisters en nog veel meer. De profetie Als Sybilla Zwamdrift in 1980 bij Perkamentus solliciteert naar de baan als lerares Waarzeggerij op Zweinstein is hij niet onder de indruk, totdat ze een soort toeval krijgt, en een profetie maakt over Heer Voldemort en de jongen die hem kan verslaan. Halverwege de profetie stormt de barman binnen, die Severus Sneep betrapte toen hij Perkamentus en Zwamdrift aan de deur stond af te luisteren om informatie in te winnen voor Heer Voldemort. Sneep vlucht en vertelt het deel van de profetie die hij wel gehoord heeft aan Heer Voldemort. Deze besluit dat de profetie op Harry Potter moet slaan tot de grote schrik van Severus Sneep. Sneep is ook na haar dood van Lily blijven houden. Perkamentus brengt Lily en James Potter samen met hun zoontje in veiligheid. Perkamentus spreekt de Fideliusbezwering uit over hun huis, met Peter Pippeling als de geheimhouder. Sirius Zwarts zou de geheimhouder worden nadat Perkamentus voor die klus was afgewezen door de Potters, maar trok zich op het laatste moment terug, zonder dat Perkamentus er vanaf wist. Pippeling speelde de informatie over de verblijfplaats van de Potters door aan Heer Voldemort, die op zijn beurt naar het huis toe ging en Lily en James vermoordde, maar faalde bij Harry. Zijn Vloek des Doods kaatste terug vanwege het feit dat hij Lily Potter heeft vermoord, omdat zij haar leven had gegeven voor Harry en schakelde hem voor 13 jaar uit. Perkamentus bracht de toen ruim een jaar oude Harry naar zijn oom en tante, die dreuzels waren. Dat voltooide de oeroude magie die werdt opgeroepen door Perkamentus. Aangezien tante Petunia (de zus van Lily Potter) hem misschien schoorvoetend maar toch in huis nam kon Voldemort die de kracht van de liefde altijd geminacht heeft Klein Zanikem in en uit lopen zonder dat hij Harry iets kon doen. Tweede Tovenaarsoorlog In juni 1995 keert de Heer van het Duister terug, met hulp van Peter Pippeling, die hem gevonden heeft. Na een gevecht met Voldemort keert Harry levend terug op Zweinstein, en vertelt Perkamentus dat Heer Voldemort terug is. Perkamentus gelooft hem, en komt daar in het openbaar voor uit. Ook richt hij direct de oude Orde van de Feniks weer op. Hij blijft ook Sneep vertrouwen als lid van de Orde, hij is overtuigd van Sneeps goede wil, maar weigert te zeggen waarom. Hij wordt uit meerdere functies ontzet (onder andere zijn functie als Hoofdbewindwijzer van de Wikenweegschaar, de tovenaarsrechtbank), en moet zelfs van Zweinstein vluchten als het Ministerie van Toverkunst hem wil arresteren. De hele tovenaarswereld wil namelijk niet geloven dat Heer Voldemort is teruggekeerd, en maakt Perkamentus uit voor oud en seniel. Het is onbekend waar hij heen vlucht, maar hij keert terug om Harry Potter en zijn vrienden te helpen op het Ministerie van Toverkunst, waar zij door Heer Voldemort heen zijn gelokt. Ze raken in gevecht met Voldemorts Dooddoeners, totdat Perkamentus komt en de Dooddoeners verslaat. Maar dan komt Heer Voldemort hoogstpersoonlijk op het Ministerie, waar hij een gevecht heeft met Perkamentus. Perkamentus wint uiteindelijk, en de Minister van Toverkunst zelf heeft Heer Voldemort gezien. Perkamentus wordt in ere hersteld. Na de zomervakantie gaat hij Harry privéles geven over hoe Heer Voldemort te verslaan. Tijdens de zomervakantie komt hij tot de ontdekking dat Heer Voldemort écht zijn ziel in stukken heeft gespleten, zogeheten Gruzielementen, wat hij al een paar jaar vermoedde. Ook begrijpt hij dat Heer Voldemort per ongeluk een deel van zijn ziel in Harry moet hebben verplaatst tijdens de nacht dat hij uitgeschakeld werd. Hij beseft dan ook dat Harry hoogstwaarschijnlijk zal moeten sterven, wil Heer Voldemort gedood kunnen worden. Maar daarnaast zullen eerst de andere zes Gruzielementen vernietigd moeten worden. Hij gaat op zoek naar het verleden van Heer Voldemort, beseft dat Harry in zijn tweede jaar zonder het te weten één Gruzielement vernietigd heeft (het dagboek van Marten Vilijn) en vindt één van de Gruzielementen, tevens Reliek des Doods:de Steen der Wederkeer. In plaats van deze te vernietigen wint zijn hang naar de Relieken des Doods en wil hij deze uitproberen: zijn zusje Ariana, zijn familie laten wederkeren uit de dood. In zijn vlaag van waanzin, zoals hij dit zelf beschreef, deed hij de ring om. Omdat dit ook een vervloekt Gruzielement van Heer Voldemort is, raakt Perkamentus ernstig vervloekt en heeft niet lang meer te leven. Zijn dood wordt uitgesteld omdat Sneep de vloek deels weet op te sluiten in Perkamentus' hand (die daardoor zwart wordt). Het vernietigen van de Gruzielementen is het hoofdonderwerp tijdens de privélessen tussen met Harry, aangezien Perkamentus weet dat hij deze missie niet zelf meer kan volbrengen. In juni 1997 gaan zij samen op pad om een Gruzielement te bemachtigen dat zich in een grot bevindt. Perkamentus moet een drank drinken zodat Harry het Gruzielement (een medaillion) kan pakken maar raakt daardoor ernstig verzwakt. Het Gruzielement blijkt uiteindelijk nep te zijn. Het echte Gruizelement is door een zogeheten R.A.Z (Regulus Arcturus Zwarts) meegenomen die heeft geprobeerd, althans zijn huis-elf heeft geprobeerd, het te vernietigen. Dat lukte natuurlijk niet, want dat kan je alleen vernietigen met een aantal lastig te verkrijgen dingen. Zijn dood In 1997 wordt Perkamentus in het boek Harry Potter en de Halfbloed prins gedood door Serverus Sneep, omdat Draco Malfidus het niet durfde. Sneep legt in de zomer van 1996 een Onbreekbare Eed af aan Narcissa Malfidus. Hierin belooft hij haar dat hij de opdracht die Voldemort aan haar zoon Draco heeft gegeven indien nodig zal volbrengen. Deze opdracht blijkt het doden van Albus Perkamentus te zijn. Daarom doodt Sneep de ernstig verzwakte Perkamentus met de Vloek des Doods in juni 1997, vlak nadat Harry samen met Perkamentus een Gruzielement van Heer Voldemort heeft gezocht. Kort na de dood van Perkamentus komt Harry nog één keer in het kantoor, en ziet dat er een portret van een slapende Albus Perkamentus is bijgekomen. Harry ontdekt eind 1998 dat Sneep van Perkamentus zelf de opdracht had gekregen om hem te doden. Dit omdat Perkamentus door de vervloeking die hij opliep toen hij het Gruzielement van Heer Voldemort probeerde onschadelijk te maken sowieso niet meer lang te leven zou hebben. Door onverslagen te sterven, aangezien iemand vragen je te doden door een toverstok niet als verslagen wordt gezien, zou de betovering van de Zegevlier gelijk verbroken worden met zijn dood. Dit plan is mislukt door een ontwapeningsspreuk van Draco Malfidus. De dood van Albus Perkamentus is bevestigd door J.K. Rowling, ze deed dat op het evenement "An Evening with Harry, Carrie and Garp" te New York. Op dit evenement bevestigde Rowling dat Perkamentus echt dood is en niet meer zal terugkomen. Begrafenis Albus Perkamentus wordt begraven in een witte marmeren tombe op het terrein van Zweinstein. Hij wordt naar zijn plek gedragen door Rubeus Hagrid, en zijn begrafenis wordt bijgewoond door vele leerlingen, leraren, belangrijke personen van het ministerie, familie, magische wezens van het terrein van Zweinstein zoals centauren en meermensen en vele andere gasten, waaronder Harry Potter en zijn vrienden. Persoonlijkheid In de dagelijkse omgang is Perkamentus eigenzinnig en onvoorspelbaar, heeft een grillig gevoel voor humor en laat zich niet veel aan formaliteiten gelegen liggen, hoewel hij meestal beleefd en vriendelijk blijft. Hij is vrij van vooroordelen jegens niet-menselijke magische rassen die door menselijke tovenaars wel eens onheus bejegend worden, zoals Huis-elfen en centaurs. Veel collega-tovenaars beschouwen hem daarom als een zonderling, hoewel ze een groot respect hebben voor zijn magische vermogens, waar hij overigens zelf uiterst bescheiden over is. Een verklaring van zijn zonderlinge gedrag kan zijn dat Albus nooit een gelijke had, met uitzondering van, naar eigen zeggen, Grindelwald en Voldemort. Perkamentus gaf echter toe in het laatste deel van de reeks, Harry Potter en de Relieken van de Dood dat hij dacht 'misschien zelfs iets bedrevener' te zijn dan Grindelwald, en had al eerder opgebiecht dat Voldemort waarschijnlijk de machtigste tovenaar ooit was, en dat hij 'zelfs met al zijn magische vermogens waarschijnlijk niet in staat was hem te verslaan'. Bezittingen Na zijn dood heeft Perkamentus al zijn bezittingen, op een aantal uitzonderingen na, nagelaten aan Zweinstein. * De 'uitsteker' is één van de bezittingen van Perkamentus. Een uitsteker ziet eruit als een gewone aansteker en wordt gebruikt om het licht uit lichtbronnen op te slokken en eventueel later weer terug te sturen (nagelaten aan Ron Wemel). * De ring van de Familie Mergel, afstammelingen van Zalazar Zwadderich. Deze ring was tevens een Gruzielement van Heer Voldemort en één van de Relieken van de Dood, namelijk de Steen van Wederkeer, die hij had verstopt in de Gouden Snaai die hij in zijn eerste wedstrijd heeft gevangen (nagelaten aan Harry Potter). * Zwaard van Goderic Griffoendor (nagelaten aan Harry Potter). * Een oude editie van De Vertelsels van Baker de Bard (nagelaten aan Hermelien Griffel). * Een horloge met twaalf wijzers en kleine planeten in plaats van cijfers. * De Spiegel van Neregeb. * Een hersenpan. * De toverstok van Perkamentus was de Zegevlier, een onoverwinnelijke toverstaf. * Vele herinneringen die hij heeft bewaard, o.a. de herinnering van Hildebrand Slakhoorn waarin hij Marten Vilijn Jr. vertelt wat en hoe Gruzielementen werken. Kwaliteiten en bijzonderheden * Perkamentus' Patronus is een Feniks. Perkamentus heeft uitgevonden hoe je met je Patronus berichten kan versturen naar anderen. * Perkamentus spreekt Meermans en Koetervlaams (de taal van kobolden). Hij verstaat ook Sisselspraak. * Perkamentus' boeman is het lijk van zijn zus, Ariana. * Perkamentus zag in de Spiegel van Neregeb zijn familie, gelukkig en samen. * Volgens auteur Rowling had Perkamentus goede leraren op Zweinstein, maar heeft hij zich de meeste dingen zelf geleerd, zonder leraar. Hij wordt dus voorgesteld als een doorgedreven autodidact. * Perkamentus is bedreven in Legilimentie en Occlumentie, zoals hij zelf zegt. In hoeverre hij daarin bedreven is is niet bekend, wel is bekend dat hij zijn gedachten kan afsluiten voor Voldemort. * In Harry Potter en de Steen der Wijzen zegt hij dat hij 'geen onzichtbaarheidsmantel nodig heeft om onzichtbaar te zijn'. In het zevende boek wordt duidelijk dat hij hiermee bedoelt dat hij zo'n sterke Kameoflagespreuk kan uitspreken dat hij volledig onzichtbaar is. Van zowel Grindelwald als Voldemort is bekend dat zij dit ook konden. * Perkamentus is één van de weinige tovenaars die een Feniks heeft 'getemd'. Hij heeft zijn Feniks Felix genoemd. * Volgens zijn Chocokikkerplaatje houdt hij van kamermuziek en bowlen. Carrière prestaties *Commandeur in de orde van Merlijn, Internationale Tovergrootmeester, Heksenleider 1e Klas, Opperste Hotemetoot van de Wereldbond van Toverlieden en Hoofdbewindwijzer van de Wikenweegschaar. *Hoofdmonitor, Klassenoudste, winnaar van de Zebedeüs Pieper Penning voor Uitzonderlijk Spreukspreken, Nationaal Jeugdafgevaardigde van de Wikenweegschaar en winaar van de Gouden Medaille wegens Baanbrekende Bijdragen aan het Internationaal Alchemistensymposium in Caïro. * Chocokikkerplaatje. Voor hem en Ron Wemel is dit heel belangrijk voor hen. Relaties Familie Albus had een broer, genaamd Desiderius. Hij had ook een zus, Ariana. Maar die is om het leven gekomen in een duel tussen Desiderius, Albus en Grindelwald. Nog tot op vandaag, verwijt Desiderius Albus voor de dood van Ariana. Desiderius heeft een schilderij van haar in een van de kamers in zijn huis boven de Zwijnskop hangen. Dit schilderij verbergt de toegang tot een geheime gang tussen het schilderij en Zweinstein waardoor mensen ongezien in en uit de Kamer van Hoge Nood kunnen komen Deze geheime gang werd door Marcel, Harry, Hermelien en Ron gebruikt en in de Slag om Zeinstein zijn er veel strijders zoals de SVP en de Orde van de Feniks doorheen gekomen. Diezelfde gang werd gebruikt als evacuatiedoorgang. Albus Perkamentus was de zoon van Parcival en Kendra Perkamentus. Gellert Grindelwald Perkamentus en had vlak na zijn schoolperiode voor Gellert Grindelwald, de neef van familievriendin Mathilda Belladonna die bij zijn tante kwam te wonen en zou uitgroeien tot een hele duistere tovenaar. Gellert was één van de weinigen met wie Albus op zijn eigen niveau kon praten en hij wilde samen met hem de wereld veroveren, tovenaars laten heersen en zorgen dat geen enkele tovenaar nog bang hoefde te zijn voor Dreuzels. Samen hadden zij ook de leus "Het Doel Heiligt de Middelen". Deze leus liet Grindelwald later zelfs aanbrengen boven de poort van de gevangenis Normengard, die hij liet bouwen om zijn tegenstanders in op te sluiten. Perkamentus zijn plicht om voor zijn broer en zusje te zorgen, weerhield hem hier echter van. Hij haatte destijds die verantwoordelijkheid en wilde met Gellert Grindelwald de wereld veroveren en heersen over de Dreuzels, zodat dat wat zijn zusje was aangedaan, nooit meer voor zou kunnen komen. Zijn broer Desiderius ging hier tegenin en in een duel tussen Gellert Grindelwald, Albus en Desiderius werd plotseling Albus' zusje Ariana geraakt en vermoord. Wie de precieze dader van de drie was, werd nooit bekend. Wel is Grindelwald de dag daarna nog vertrokken per Viavia, om nooit meer iets van zich te laten horen. Gellert Grindelwald sloeg de verkeerde kant op met zijn ideeën. Door zijn gevoelens voor Gellert, wilde Perkamentus dit niet inzien en het niet tegen hem opnemen, tot het moment kwam waarop hij besefte dat hij de enige was die Grindelwald nog kon stoppen. In 1945 kwam dat befaamde duel waarin Perkamentus Grindelwald versloeg. Marten Vilijn (Heer Voldemort) Perkamentus is de enige tovenaar waar Voldemort ooit bang voor is geweest. In het verleden gaf Perkamentus hem al les, en was het zelfs Perkamentus die hem uit het Weeshuis haalde. Als Voldemort terug komt naar Zweinstein en een baan vraagt als leraar, wordt hij door Perkamentus afgewezen. Ook weigert deze hem Voldemort te noemen, maar blijft hem aanspreken met Marten Vilijn. Voldemort snapt niet dat Perkamentus op Zweinstein is gebleven, zelfs nadat hem tot 3 keer toe de post van Minister van Toverkunst was aangeboden, maar dat komt omdat hij vindt dat hij er niet mee om kan gaan zoals hij al had bewezen in zijn jeugd. Perkamentus is jaren bezig geweest met het onderzoeken van Voldemorts verleden. Hij komt er ook achter dat Voldemort Gruzielementen heeft, een deelt deze informatie later met Harry. In de ruïnes van het Huis Mergel, vond hij de Ring van Zalazar Zwadderich en vernietigde deze. Harry Potter Perkamentus was degene die besliste dat Harry bij zijn enige overgebleven familieleden, de Duffelingen, moest gaan wonen. Hij gaf veel om Harry. Rubeus Hagrid Rubeus Hagrid is in zijn derde jaar van Zweinstein gestuurd omdat hij ervan beschuldigd werd de Geheime Kamer te hebben geopend. Maar Hagrid was onschuldig en Perkamentus geloofde dat. Hij maakte Hagrid jachtopziener en terreinknecht. In het derde jaar van Harry op Zweinstein werd hij ook leraar Verzorging voor Fabeldieren. Minerva Anderling Albus Perkamentus vond Minerva op een avond huilend in haar klaslokaal. Ze was toen net in dienst als lerares en had gehoord dat haar eerdere liefde, waar ze nog steeds gevoelens voor had, was getrouwd met een andere vrouw. Ze biechtte haar hele liefdesverhaal aan Perkamentus op. Albus bood zowel ontspanning als wijsheid en vertelde Minerva van zijn eigen familiegeschiedenis, die Minerva nog niet bekend was. De vertrouwenszaken die die nacht werden uitgewisseld tussen twee intens gereserveerde persoonlijkheden, vormden de basis van een eeuwigdurend wederzijds respect en vriendschap. Severus Sneep Severus Sneep werd een spion voor Perkamentus. Hij moest doen alsof hij een Dooddoener was en het vertrouwen van Voldemort winnen. Sneep wist dat Voldemort naar het huis van de Potters in Goderic's Eind wilde gaan om de Potters te vermoorden. Sneep ging naar Albus Perkamentus en vroeg of hij ze wilde verbergen. Peter Pippeling(Wormstaart) werd de Geheimhouder van dat huis maar uiteindelijk verraadde hij de Potters aan Voldemort. Sneep was heel verdrietig toen hij hoorde dat Lily Potter dood was gegaan want eigenlijk hield hij van haar. Perkamentus zei dat Sneep Harry moest beschermen. In de zesde film kreeg Draco Malfidus de opdracht van Voldemort om Perkamentus te doden. Sneep beloofde tijdens de Onbreekbare Eed met Narcissa Malfidus dat hij Draco zal beschermen en dat als het Draco niet lukt om Perkamentus te doden dat hij Perkamentus zal doden. Perkamentus had de ring van de oom van Marten Vilijn(Voldemort) omgedaan (De ring was een Gruzielement) en zijn hand werd zwart en verschrompeld. Over een jaar zou de vervloeking van de ring over heel Perkamentus zijn lichaam verspreiden en dan zal hij sterven. Perkamentus zou toch dood gaan en hij dacht dat Draco zou falen in zijn opdracht dus wilde Perkamentus dat Sneep hem zou doden om het vertrouwen van Voldemort te winnen. Uiteindelijk doodde Sneep Perkamentus. Harry zag dit allemaal in de Hersenpan na het overlijden van Sneep. Engelbert Dop Dit was een oude schoolvriend van Perkamentus. Hij was zo aan hem verknocht, omdat hij op zijn eerste schooldag naar Dop omkeek terwijl hij drakenpest had. Ron Wemel en Hermelien Griffel Wemel familie James en Lily Potter Duffeling familie Sirius Zwarts Remus Lupos Remus Lupos was een weerwolf. Toen Remus nog op school zat maakte Perkamentus de Beukwilg die leidde naar het Krijsende Krot Daar kon Lupos naar toe als het volle maan was. Zijn vrienden James Potter, Sirius Zwarts en Peter Pippeling kwamen erachter dat hij een weerwolf was en werden faunaten om met hem mee te gaan want weerwolven doen dieren niks. In Harry's derde jaar op Zweinstein maakte Perkamentus Lupos leraar Verweer tegen de Zwarte Kunsten. Veel mensen waren het daar niet mee eens omdat hij een weerwolf was. Peter Pippeling Peter Pippeling was een lid van de Orde van de Feniks en een vriend van James, Sirius en Remus. Het is mogelijk dat hij een vriend was van Perkamentus, voordat hij James en Lily verraadde aan Voldemort. Perkamentus leerde van zijn verraad in 1994, en vertelde Harry dat, nadat hij het leven Pippeling had gered, bij hem in het krijt stond. Wat Perkamentus zei was waar: Pippeling probeerde Harry te wurgen tijdens de schermutseling op Villa Malfidus, maar hij aarzelde, waardoor zijn zilveren hand die werd gemaakt door Voldemort hem wurgde en uiteindelijk doodde. Alastor Dolleman Felix Albus Perkamentus had een zeer sterke band met Felix, zijn Feniks, die als boodschapper en nauwe metgezel diende. Perkamentus had Felix altijd verzorgd toen hij werd herboren uit de as na zijn talloze sterfgevallen en in ruil was Felix zeer loyaal aan hem. Felix was bereid om een Avada Kedavra in te nemen om Perkamentus te beschermen, en deed dat om hem te verdedigen tegen Heer Voldemort. Hij hielp ook Albus te laten ontsnappen aan van verschillende leden van het Ministerie van Toverkunst toen ze probeerden om hem te arresteren. Toen Perkamentus stierf was Felix gerouwd door het zingen van een klaagzang en liet toen Zweinstein links liggen en werd blijkbaar nooit meer gezien. Orde van de Feniks Zweinstein personeel Strijders van Perkamentus De Strijders van Perkamentus was een organisatie opgericht en geleid door Harry Potter, om de leerlingen van Zweinstein te beschermen tegen Heer Voldemort. Haar leden waren Harry Potter, Ron Wemel, Hermelien Griffel, Ginny Wemel, Marcel Lubbermans, Loena Leeflang, Fred en George Wemel, Cho Chang, Daan Tomas, Simon Filister, Parvati en Padma Patil, Belinda Broom, Hannah Albedil, Ernst Marsman, Suzanne Bonkel, Joost Flets-Frimel, Michel Kriek, Terry Bootsman, Anton Goldstein, Katja Bell, Alicia Spinet, Angelique Jansenn, Kasper en Dennis Krauwel, Zacharias Smid en Marina Elsdonk. Alle leden van de Strijders van Perkamentus waren geschokt door de dood van Perkamentus, en het is mogelijk dat ze allemaal vochten in de Slag om Zweinstein. Twee van de leden werden gedood: Fred Wemel, en Kasper Krauwel. De twee overlopers, Marina Elsdonk en Zacharias Smid, zijn degenen die niet geloven in Perkamentus vanaf het begin, en niet deelnemen aan de eindstrijd. Andere vriendschappen Tijdens zijn leven, werd Perkamentus vriend van vele beroemde tovenaars en heksen, zoals Nicolaas Flamel en zijn vrouw, Perenelle, Mathilda Belladonna en Griselda Koudstaal. Nicolaas Flamel en Perenelle waren meer dan 650 jaar oud, toen zij besloten om de Steen der Wijzen te vernietigen om de terugkeer van Heer Voldemort te dwarsbomen. Mathilda Belladonna overleed een paar maanden na Perkamentus, ze werd gedood door Voldemort. Dooddoeners en vijanden Media File:Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets - Dumbledore's Suspension|Dumbledore's Suspension File:Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban - Dumbledore's warning|Dumbledore's warning File:Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire - Dumbledore's speech|Dumbledore's speech File:Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix - Dumbledore overrides Umbridge|Dumbledore overrides Umbridge File:Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix - Dumbledore takes the fall|Dumbledore takes the fall File:Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix - Dumbledore explains everything|Dumbledore explains everything Etymologie Albus is het Latijnse woord voor wit. Hij heeft een lange witte baard en het hij is een goed mens. Wit is de kleur die meestal voor het goede en reine staat. Wit kan ook de kleur van rouw zijn. Geposte afbeelding Ook is het de oude naam van Schotland. Dumbledore is een oud Engels woord voor Hommel. Hij is ook wel iemand die altijd in zichzelf zit te hummen. Eventueel kan het ook nog een samentrekking zijn van de Engelse woorden 'dumb-bell' en 'dorment', dat samen 'slapende stommerik' betekent... Achter de schermen Verschijningen *''Harry Potter en de Steen der Wijzen'' *''Harry Potter en de Steen der Wijzen (film)'' *''Harry Potter en de Steen der Wijzen (game)'' *''Harry Potter en de Geheime Kamer'' *''Harry Potter en de Geheime Kamer (film)'' *''Harry Potter en de Geheime Kamer (game)'' *''Harry Potter en de Gevangene van Azkaban'' *''Harry Potter en de Gevangene van Azkaban (film)'' *''Harry Potter en de Gevangene van Azkaban (game)'' *''Harry Potter en de Vuurbeker'' *''Harry Potter en de Vuurbeker (film)'' *''Harry Potter en de Vuurbeker (game)'' *''Harry Potter en de Orde van de Feniks'' *''Harry Potter en de Orde van de Feniks (film)'' *''Harry Potter en de Orde van de Feniks (game)'' *''Harry Potter en de Halfbloed Prins'' *''Harry Potter en de Halfbloed Prins (film)'' *''Harry Potter en de Halfbloed Prins (game)'' *''Harry Potter en de Relieken van de Dood'' *''Harry Potter en de Relieken van de Dood: Deel 1'' *''Harry Potter en de Relieken van de Dood: Deel 1'' (game) *''Harry Potter en de Relieken van de Dood: Deel 2'' *[[Harry Potter en de Relieken van de Dood deel 2 (game)|''Harry Potter en de Relieken van de Dood: Deel 2 (game)]] *De Vertelsels van Baker de Bard'' *''Fabeldieren en Waar Ze Te Vinden'' *''Zwerkbal door de eeuwen heen'' *''Harry Potter: A Pop-Up Book'' *''LEGO Harry Potter: Bouwen aan de Magische Wereld'' *''LEGO Harry Potter: Tekens van de Magische Wereld'' *''Tovenaar van de Maand'' *''Harry Potter: Zwerkbal'' *''LEGO Harry Potter: Years 1-4'' *''LEGO Harry Potter: Years 5-7'' *''LEGO Creator: Harry Potter'' *''Harry Potter and he Forbidden Journey'' *''Harry Potter LEGO Sets'' *''Pottermore'' *''Harry Potter Trading Card Game'' *''The Making of Harry Potter'' *''Fantastic Beasts and Where To Find Them '' Noten en referenties ar: ألباس دمبلدور ca:Albus Dumbledore cs:Albus Brumbál da:Albus Dumbledore de:Albus Dumbledore el: Άλμπους Ντάμπλντορ en:Albus Dumbledore es:Albus Dumbledore et:Albus Dumbledore fi:Albus Dumbledore fr:Albus Dumbledore he: אלבוס דמבלדור hu:Albus Dumbledore id:Albus Dumbledore it:Albus Silente ja:アルバス・ダンブルドア ka:ალბუს დამბულდორი lt:Albas Dumbldoras no: Albus Humlesnurr pl:Albus Dumbledore pt-br:Alvo Dumbledore ro:Albus Dumbledore ru: Альбус Дамблдор sl:Albus Dumbledore sr:Албус Дамблдор sv:Albus Dumbledore tr:Albus Dumbledore uk:Албус Дамблдор vi:Albus Dumbledore zh:阿不思•邓布利多 Categorie:Geboortes 1881 Categorie:Sterfgevallen 1997 Categorie:Alchemisten Categorie:Slag om de Astronomietoren deelnemers Categorie:Slag bij het Departement van Mystificatie deelnemers Categorie:Bloedverrader Categorie:Britse Individuen Categorie:Begraven op Zweinstein Categorie:Chocokikkerplaatjes Categorie:Leden Wikenweegschaar Categorie:Vijanden van Dooddoeners Categorie:Doden door de Vloek des Doods Categorie:Hoorzitting van Harry Potter deelnemers Categorie:Drinkers van de drank der wanhoop Categorie:Perkamentus familie Categorie:Zegevlier Gebruikers Categorie:Zegevlier Eigenaars Categorie:Eerste Orde van de Feniks Categorie:Griffoendors Categorie:Halfbloed Categorie:Half wees Categorie:Zweinstein Klassenoudsten Categorie:Zweinstein schoolhoofden Categorie:Zweinstein medewerkers Categorie:Hoofdmonitoren Categorie:Zweinstein studenten Categorie:Gruzielement bezitters Categorie:Gruzilement jagers Categorie:Vernietigers van Gruzielementen Categorie:Mensen die wisten over Gruzielementen Categorie:Uitvinders Categorie:Doden door Severus Sneep Categorie:Legilimens Categorie:Wetgevers Categorie:Mannen Categorie:Occlumens Categorie:Ontvangers van de Orde van Merlijn Categorie:Wachtwoord Categorie:Portretten Categorie:Beschermers van de Steen der Wijzen Categorie:Pullover United supporters Categorie:Tweede Oorlog Slachtoffers Categorie:Tweede Orde van de Feniks Categorie:Geheimhouder Categorie:Gesorteerd in 1892 Categorie:Spreuk uitvinders Categorie:Opperste Hotemetoten Categorie:Transfiguratie afdeling Categorie:Ongehuwde personen Categorie:Heksenmeesters Categorie:Tovenaar Categorie:Tovenaar van de Maand Categorie:Personen met een handicap Categorie:Tovernaars racisten Categorie:Voormalige Tovernaars racisten Categorie:Leraar Gedaanteverwisselingen Categorie:Duel op Goderic's Eind deelnemers